The present invention relates to a caster device and more particularly to an improved front caster device for an infant stroller which is easy in assembly and operation.
Infant stroller and the like are known in the art. Mostly, a pair of casters are pivotally attached to the spaced front legs of an infant stroller to facilitate directing the infant stroller when strolling.
Prior art known to the applicant include U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,895 granted to Wang which discloses a front caster device comprising a bracket for mounting a ground supporting wheel thereto. Said bracket includes a socket having an inner flange and a bushing adapted to be rotatably fitted and engaged in the socket by two flexible detents which extend outwardly and upwardly from the periphery of bushing.
For collapsible strollers, it is found necessary that the front casters thereof should be locked in position for ease of folding operation. Said known art has no means for locking front casters in position. Moreover, as no cushion device is equipped to the known stroller, strolling said stroller along a bumpy road causes greater physical strain to the operator or parents and less comfort to the child.